


Someone out there misses you

by Hollow_Void



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Lance, Crying Keith (Voltron), M/M, Road Trip, Sad Keith (Voltron), lance and keith are main focus, others are either mentioned or don't talk much, radio call to earth, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: short one shot I posted on Tumblr but decided to put it here as wellPidge is able to create a way to hear radio broadcasts that re from Earth. Everyone gets excited except Keith, who doesn't have anyone on Earth that know he is gone.





	Someone out there misses you

Their road trip had begun heading back to Earth and their families. Pidge had spent most of their time trying to pick up of radio communications from Earth to make sure their planet is safe. They had slaved for hours over their laptop and finally got a frequency through.

"Guys, I got through! Broadcasting over shared communications now."

All paladins tuned in to listen to the static radio that played through their speakers. '-students have not been found. Colleen Holt and Sam Holt still mourn over the lost communications of their child Katie Holt while their son Matt Holt has also been radio silent. The family of Hunk Garrett, also mourn the loss of their son, who is missed dearly by siblings parents and external family. The McClain family awaits any transmutation from their son Lance McClain after the video made by him and the others arrived with Sam Holt. It also has been reported that flight extraordinaire Takashi Shirogane is among the Paladins of Voltron. His family have been notified but do not wish to share anything with the media. This group of individuals have been missed and if they can pick up this transmission we want you to know that we need you back home-'

Everyone was silent, relieved that their families know that they were not missing. Well not really, bit by the sounds of it lack of communication has placed them on edge.  
"Can you believe it? They know we are okay? My parents thought i was dead after the Kerberos mission." Shiro was ecstatic to know that his family know he is alive, but what about Adam? Did he miss Shiro too?

"Dad made it home! He is safe and with mum and my dog and i can't wait to see them again." Pidge was at a loss for words. They couldn't find how to describe the twisting joyous feeling in their stomach.

"I miss my siblings man. We got along so well. And my dad taught me how to fix a car while my mum showed me to cook. Lance? You okay bud?"

"Yeah yeah Hunk I'm fine it's just. They know I'm okay. They know I'm alive. They must have thought I was dead. And now. It's fine I can't wait to see them again."

"Allura." Keith's voice filled the coms.

"What is it Keith?"

"When is the next planet we are landing on?"

"Should be there in a couple of doobashes."

"Good."

Everyone was silent, confused on why the black paladin was so emotionless. Didn't he hear that everyone misses them?

Lance replayed the speech again in his head? Trying to see what was said that would have set off Keith.

Oh.

"Let's just get to this planet to take a break from sleeping in the lion and restock supplies. Kolivan and Krolia have exceeded radio range so it's just us now."

They all stayed silent for the trip to the small planet, to make sure that they did not upset the hotheaded paladin more than he is now. They could hear faintly through the coms Shiro trying to figure out what was wrong, but only being met with a cold shoulder.

After landing their lions, they were barely down the ramps before they saw Keith storm out into the wood like area that surrounded the land site.

"Leave him, he is just stressed and needs some time to cool."

Lance was worried though, as it seemed like he was the only one that noticed the lack on mention of Keith on that radio speech. That or they didn't care or want go confront him about it. So he waited, with much difficulty, until the two suns that shone overhead began to merge with the horizon.

"That's it. I'm going to look for him. He could be dead or in a ditch or lost and really was not in a good place when he went out there." He didn't wait for a reply as he headed off into the overgrown forest.

The trees were a mix of green and blue, with vibrant purple leaves that would occasionally land on the equally as vibrant grass. The plants seemed to glow, acting like a faint light which contrasted the dark sky above. the deeper he got into the forest, the more he began to feel unease. Somehow, the air seemed to become thick with tension as though it was feeding off of emotions of every living thing near it.

Lance had been walking for at least half an hour before he found Keith’s bayard on the ground. it seemed to have been thrown against a tree, judging by the dent in the patterned bark. He picked it up with caution and looked around to see if there was any indication to where he could have gone. That’s when he heard it.

Crying.

Lance picked up his pace, following the sobs until he found Keith sitting up in a tree, his leg dangling over the side of the branch while his other was bent up. His face was pressed against that knee with his hands violently gripping his hair.

Quietly, Lance walked to the base of the tree and called out to the crying boy.

“Keith? Buddy what’s wrong?”

Keith sniffled before mumbling, “Go away...”

“Come on man, I can’t help you if you are all the way up there. Can you come down here so I can help?”

“How are you going to help? Suddenly make Earth remember that I am here too? That I also went missing that day? Make someone care that I am not there any more? Face it Lance, you can’t help.”

Lance was shocked. He figured that the problem with Keith earlier was that they didn’t mention it, but hearing Keith downgrade his existence that much made him feel so much for the boy. “Keith, please just come back down, the others are worried.”

“Is that why they told you to just leave me be because i need to cool down. Or that they didn’t acknowledge that you went into a forest at sundown like any cliche horror film.” Lance looked confused and Keith seemed to pick it up. “You guys left the helmet coms on.”

Keith got up and seemed to climb further up the tree, where the branches thinned out. 

“Keith be careful please!”

Lance spoke too late though, Keith placed his foot on the wrong branch and came tumbling down. Luckily he was wearing his armour but that fall must still hurt. He ran to where Keith landed and helped the boy sit up.

“I’m down. Happy?”

“Dammit Keith, I want to help you. You are not alone okay, when you left the blade I missed you so much. Everyone on the team missed you. So what if no one knew you were missing on Earth, the people who matter miss you.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, trying to convey how much he cares. It seemed to work though because Keith seemed to open up, tears streaming down his face. 

“Does it matter if I go back to Earth? No one needed me there and now i have something to work for, a goal to achieve. A purpose.”

Lance didn’t say anything as he didn’t know what to say, how could someone so amazing have no one?

“You can share my family... They would love you, they would feed you and love you and care for you. Just as much as I do.” Keith didn’t reply, but he did tighten his hold on Lance and nuzzle his face in the side of his neck. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

He helped Keith up and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Keith spluttered and blushed violently, but did not reject it. Instead, he looked at the ground, embarrassed, and held out his hand. Silently asking Lance to hold it.

Cute.

They walked back to camp to find that everyone was panicking around the lions.

“Where are they! They should be back by now!”

“Shiro calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down Lance, not when Keith and Lance are still- wait.” Shiro turned round to see the boys at the edge of the forest, looking at the chaos that was space dad Shiro. 

Shiro relaxed and ran over, hugging the boys and then lecturing them about scaring him to death and how he is too young to be a dad. When Shiro pulled away he noticed how battered Keith looked.

“What happened?”

“I fell out of a tree.”

“Why? How”

“He was falling for me!” Lance smiled at Keith and squeezed his hand.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, it was just something i quickly made while being stuck at school.


End file.
